Sorvete
by Leona-EBM
Summary: fic yaoi lemon.


Sorvete

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Heero resolve levar Duo para tomar sorvete.  
- Eu ainda não acredito! Você me levando para tomar sorvete!-  
Duo estava todo eufórico no carro.  
- Por que não acredita?-Heero perguntou olhando a cara de  
felicidade de seu amor.  
- 1° você não gosta muito de doces, 2° você não gosta de sair  
comigo, 3° foi você que quis me levar por livre, e espontânea vontade!-  
Duo falava com seu jeitinho maroto.  
- Hum!- Heero não diz nada, e volta sua atenção para o volante.  
Depois de 20 minutos eles chegaram em uma sorveteria, por quilo.  
- O que vão querer?-O atendente do local olha para os dois  
pilotos.  
- Eu vou querer aquele!-Duo apontava para os sorvetes, e o rapaz  
ia colocando em uma taça.  
- E você?-Ele pergunta para Heero.  
- Eu quero uma bola de chocolate e flocos- Heero pega só duas  
bolas, enquanto Duo pegou um monte de bolas.  
Eles se sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela.  
- Humm...isso é muito bom!- Duo não parava de falar, sorrir, e  
comer ao mesmo tempo.  
Heero ficava ouvindo seu amante, e comentava algumas coisas com ele,  
Heero percebeu que Duo era o centro das atenções do local, pelo seu  
jeito, e por sua beleza.  
- Estou cheio!-Duo termina sei sorvete e olha para Heero.  
- Gostou?-Heero pergunta.  
- Heero?- Duo fica serio, e olha para ele intrigado.  
- O que foi Duo?-Heero fica surpreso com a mudança de  
comportamento.  
- Heero você ta tramando alguma coisa!- Duo aponta para ele.  
- Como assim?- Heero ficou irritado.  
- Você está muito gentil comigo!- Duo fica encarando Heero bem  
serio.  
- E qual o problema, por eu sr gentil,com uma pessoa que eu  
gosto!- Heero se levanta da mesa, e vai embora, ignorando os chamados  
de Duo.  
Duo ficou sentado na mesa, olhando Heero ir embora.  
- Senhor a conta!- Duo ia se retirar do local, mas ele não havia  
pagado a conta, e o dinheiro estava com Heero.  
- Aceita outro tipo de pagamento?- Duo fica sem graça na frente,  
do pessoal.  
- Vai ter que lavar pratos!- O gerente puxou Duo pela trança, e  
o levou a cozinha.  
  
Heero ficou andando de carro pela rua, até que deu uma freada, quando v  
a carteira de Duo no banco, de passageiros.  
- Droga!- Heero volta bem rápido para sorveteria.  
Chegando lá Heero procurou por Duo, mas não achou, até que ele pergunta  
para o atendente.  
- Ele está lavando os pratos!- Ele aponta na direção de Duo, que  
estava com um avental, e uma toquinha branca na cabeça.  
- Quanto foi o sorvete?- Heero pergunta abrindo a carteira.  
- 12,00 reais!- O rapaz abre a maquina registradora.  
Heero vai até Duo.  
- Duo?- Ele coloca a mão no ombro de Duo, e este vira irritado.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?!!-Duo grita tão alto, que  
todos da sorveteria olharam para eles.  
- Duo...Desculpe-me eu não percebi que a sua carteira est....-  
Heero mal teve tempo de falar,e Duo puxa a sua carteira de sua mão, e  
vai até o caixa.  
- Eu já paguei!- Heero avisou, mas ele foi ao caixa, e pagou de  
novo com seu dinheiro.  
- Aquele garoto já pagou pra você!- O atendente disse a Duo.  
- ELE NÃO É NADA MEU! E EU PAGO O QUE EU DEVO!-O atendente nem  
se atreveu, a não aceitar o dinheiro, e depois entrou a Heero.  
- Eu não sou nenhum ladrão, pode ficar com seu dinheiro!- O  
gerente vê a situação, e devolve o dinheiro de Heero.  
- Duo!- Heero vê Duo saindo da sorveteria.  
Duo o ignorou e foi embora. Heero foi atrás dele, mas este já estava  
longe, então ele foi atrás dele com o carro.  
- Duo entra no carro!- Heero estava andando devagarzinho, perto  
da calçada.  
- ....- Duo não dizia nada, apenas apertou os passos, e cerrou  
os punhos, estava andando bem rápido, e sua trança chicoteava suas  
costas.  
Heero se irritou, acelerou o carro, e parou na frente de Duo.  
- Duo larga de ser criança!- Heero sai do carro e fica na frente  
de Duo impedindo sua passagem.  
- Você me envergonhou na frente de toda aquela gente!- Duo diz  
isso, e olha para os lados, para atravessar a rua.  
- Eu não sabia que você estava sem dinheiro!- Heero passa a mão  
na cabeça impaciente.  
Duo atravessa a rua, quando não passa nenhum carro.  
- Duo volta aqui!- Heero grita bravo, e as pessoas na rua,  
ficaram curiosas.- Duo são 22:00 horas vamos para casa!  
- Vai pro inferno!- Duo atravessa por completo, e vai em direção  
a um parque.  
Heero o olha com ódio, ele estaciona o carro direito na rua, e vai atrás  
de Duo.  
Heero ficou andando pelo parque, até que vê um menino trançado, sentado  
em um banco. Heero se aproxima, e se senta ao seu lado, sem falar nada.  
- Duo?- Heero o chama, aquele silencio o estava deixando  
nervoso.  
Duo o ignora, e fica olhando dois casais passando, abraçados.  
- Por que não somos assim?- Duo aponta pro casal, Heero olha o  
casal, e abaixa a cabeça.  
- Não é feliz comigo?- Heero pergunta quase em um sussurro com  
medo da resposta. Ele amava Duo com toda sua força, e não agüentaria  
saber que o americano, não era feliz com ele.  
- Eu te amo- Duo fala, e olha para ele.  
- E isso não é o bastante?- Heero levanta a cabeça, e fala em  
voz alta e firme- Nos amarmos não é o suficiente?  
- Isso é o essencial mas...- Duo pára de falar.  
- Mas?- Heero se aproxima mais dele.  
- Precisamos ser amigos também!- Duo encara aqueles olhos azuis  
surpresos.  
- Não...não...eu não... não somos amigos?- Heero fica indignado,  
Duo era seu melhor amigo, confiava sua vida nele, e agora o que ele  
queria dizer com isso?  
- Acho que devemos dar um tempo!- Quando Duo diz isso, Heero põe  
suas mão em seu ombro, e começa chacoalhar-lo.  
- Como pode dizer isso!- Heero não parava de chacoalhar Duo, que  
tentava se soltar.  
- Me...me...solta..Hee....Heero- Duo tentava falar, mas estava  
ficando tonto com o chacoalho.  
- Duo você tem alguém?- Heero estava pensando nos motivos desse  
pedido, não suportaria ver Duo com outro.  
- Não...mas me solta- Duo finalmente faz Heero parar.  
- Então o que é?- Heero para de chacoalhar-lo, mas não tira as  
mãos de seu ombro, caso queira fugir.  
- Um tempo para pensarmos, para vermos se é isso que queremos!-  
Duo disse calmante, enquanto Heero estava desesperado.  
- Duo você me ama?- Heero pergunta aflito.  
- Claro que sim- Duo põe a mão em seu rosto- Mas acho que  
devíamos pensar um pouco.  
- Vamos fazer como você quiser Duo- Heero pega a mão de Duo que  
estava em seu rosto, e a beija.  
- Vamos embora?- Duo pergunta, mas Heero continua com seus  
lábios na sua mão.  
- Vamos- Heero puxa Duo, e coloca seu braço envolta de seu  
ombro, e o guia até o carro.  
No caminho de casa nenhum deles disseram nada, o caminho foi longo, e  
tenso para eles.  
Quando chegaram em casa foram para seus quartos,sem fazer barulho, para  
não acordar os outros pilotos.  
- Heero eu quero dormir sozinho- Heero ia se deitar com Duo, mas  
este se adiantou, e mando Heero deitar na cama dele.  
- Boa noite Duo- Heero se aproxima dele, para dar um beijo, mas  
Duo desvia seu rosto, Heero fica frustrado, queria abraçar Duo, mas  
apenas abaixou a cabeça e foi se deitar na sua cama.  
Heero puxava toda hora a coberta, estava frio, se acostumara a dormir com  
o calor do americano.  
  
Heero acordou primeiro que Duo, mas não se levantou, ficou deitado  
olhando Duo dormir, e por sorte ele estava virado para o lado de sua  
cama, assim Heero podia ver seu rosto.  
Depois de 1 hora Duo acordou, abriu os olhos lentamente, e vê Heero do  
outro lado o olhando.  
- Bom dia- Duo se espreguiça e vai até o banheiro, Heero se  
levanta e vai até o banheiro também.  
- Duo?- Heero encosta-se à porta do banheiro, e fica olhando  
Duo, escovar os dentes.  
- Hum?- Duo olhou para ele com um monte de espuma na boca.  
- O que vai acontecer?- Heero perguntou inseguro.  
Duo cuspiu o sabão da boca, e olhou para Heero.  
- Eu disse que íamos dar um tempo, calma Heero- Duo deu um  
sorriso desanimado.  
- Não parece feliz- Heero diz captando o sorriso.  
- E deveria?- Duo sai do banheiro, e coloca um short preto e uma  
camiseta laranja.  
Heero se troca também, colocando uma calça jeans, e sua regata verde.  
- Bom dia- Quatre cumprimenta Duo e Heero.  
- Bom dia- Duo diz desanimado.  
Quatre os olha preocupado, sabendo que brigaram.  
- Bom dia- Trowa entra na cozinha, com um ótimo humor.  
- Bom dia- WuFei e Quatre o cumprimentam.  
- Duo vamos a uma danceteria?- Quatre pergunta tomando seu café.  
  
- Eu...não estou afim- Duo diz desanimando.  
- Você não está afim?!!- WuFei pergunta indignado, Duo sempre  
fora ativo, e adorava dançar.  
- Esta...tudo bem Duo?- Quatre pergunta.  
- Esta sim- Duo se sente incomodado,com os olhares de Quatre e  
WuFei.  
- Brigaram- WuFei diz olhando Duo e Heero.  
- Isso não é da sua conta- Duo diz irritado.  
- Olha como fala comigo- WuFei se levanta e encara Duo.  
- Calma- Quatre sempre, apartava os dois, era assim quase todas  
as manhas.  
- Duo eu vou arrancar sua língua- WuFei diz pegando a faca na  
mão.  
- WuFei põe essa faca na mesa- Quatre estava ficando doido com  
os dois, mas o que mais surpreendeu, foi que Duo não disse nada e se  
retirou da mesa.  
- Duo?- Quatre o chama, mas Duo o ignora, e sobe para seu  
quarto.  
- Heero não vai atrás dele- Quatre olha indignado para ele,  
Heero sempre mimava Duo, e agora estava lá sentado olhando pro nada  
tomando seu café.  
- Hum- Heero se levanta e sai de casa, para arejar a cabeça.  
Os 3 pilotos ficaram na mesa, surpresos.  
- Eles brigaram feio- Quatre comenta.  
- Eles não brigaram- Trowa diz calmamente, ele havia escutado, a  
conversa deles ontem.  
- Então o que?- WuFei pergunta curioso.  
- Eles estão separados- Trowa diz isso se levantando, e  
arrumando suas coisas, para ir a base.  
- Como assim?- Quatre perguntou, chocado, Duo e Heero brigavam  
feito gato e cachorro, mas que eles se amavam isso ninguém podia  
negar.  
- Eu não sei- Trowa sai de casa rapidamente, não querendo seu um  
fofoqueiro.  
3 Dias se passaram, e os dois estavam dando um tempo.  
  
Duo acorda e se deita na cama de Heero, ao ver que ele já saiu de casa.E  
fica refletindo.  
- Será que está certo nós ficarmos juntos? Heero é tão frio, mas  
comido ele é diferente, isso pode ser uma aventura, namorar o soldado  
perfeito, eu posso me magoar, Heero...será que ele me ama como eu o  
amo? Eu acho que ele me ama, mas é bom dar esse tempo a nós, porque eu  
sei o que quero, mas e Heero, será que ele me ama, ou ele se apaixonou  
por mim porque eu fui o único amigo dele, será que ele confundiu,  
derrepente aquele soldado frio e calculista, está apaixonado, isso   
meio difícil de acreditar. Estamos a 2 meses juntos, é pouco tempo,  
mas quero ter certeza sobre os sentimentos dele, para continuar em  
frente. Duo ficou no quarto refletindo, aspirando o cheiro de Heero, no seu travesseiro.   
  
Heero foi até a praça, e se sentou no banco da noite do acontecimento.  
- Duo...por que isso agora? Eu nunca amei ninguém a não ser  
você, eu me apaixone por você, eu estou preso a você de uma forma que  
eu não quero, e nem posso me soltar. Eu me apaixonei pelo seu jeito  
alegre, por você ser um verdadeiro soldado dentro das suas batalhas, e  
um grande sábio na matéria de sorrir, eu estou preso ao seu olhar, eu  
não tenho duvida do meu amor por ti, eu pensava que te amava, porque  
nunca tive amor de ninguém, e derrepente você aparece, com tanto  
carinho e amizade, para dar para um cara que nem eu...duo eu sei o que  
eu quero, eu sei o que eu sinto, agora cabe a você decidir. Heero se decidiu, e resolveu voltar para casa, para conversar com Duo. Estava muito aflito, com medo de uma repulsa, mas seu coração dizia que tudo ia dar certo.   
Duo resolve sair de casa, para encontrar Heero por aí, estava com os pensamentos em ordem, e queria resolver isso agora.  
  
Heero chega em casa,e vai direto para o quarto, falar com Duo, mas este  
não se encontrava no local.  
- Quatre viu o Duo?- Heero pergunta ao ver ele passando pelo  
corredor.  
- Ele saiu agora pouco- Quatre o informa.  
- Obrigado- Heero sai de casa pra procurar Duo.  
Já era umas dez da noite, e os dois não se encontraram, e resolveram  
voltar para casa.  
- Duo?- Heero o vê andando do outro lado da rua.  
- Heero?- Duo sorri, por encontrar quem queria.  
Heero atravessa a rua, e vai de encontro a ele.  
- Eu preciso falar com você- Heero segura suas mãos.  
- Eu também- Duo aperta suas mãos nas mãos de Heero, e olha para  
uma praça abandonada.  
Eles vão até a praça, e se sentam em um tronco de árvore, caído no chão.  
- E então?- Duo pergunta serio.  
- Você primeiro- Heero queria ouvi-lo primeiro.  
- Bom eu te amo Heero...e quero ficar com você, bom eu tinha  
dúvida do seu amor por mim, e nós brigamos tanto, eu achei que por  
você nunca ter tido carinho, você se apegou a mim, mas não me ama- Duo  
diz bem serio, o que deixou o clima tenso, já que era Duo que sempre  
quebrava esse tipo de clima, mas agora ele que o fizera.  
Heero começa a rir, e Duo fica assustado com sua reação.  
- Está rindo das minhas palavras?- Duo pergunta irritado.  
- Não..eu estou feliz- Heero ficou com um sorriso no rosto, o  
que era raro.  
- Feliz?- Duo não entende nada- Explique já!  
- Duo era isso mesmo que eu tinha pra falar, eu achava que te  
amava pelo fato de eu nunca ter tido carinho, mas isso não é verdade,  
eu tenho carinho de todos nossos amigos, mas é por você que eu me  
apaixonei- Heero puxa Duo para um beijo, que é bem recebido.  
Os dois ficam se beijando, e só pararam para pegar ar, e continuar a  
tarefa. Heero queria mais então começou a provocar o americano, colocando  
a mão em seu membro, e estimulando-o, Duo gemia baixinho, enquanto Heero  
não parava com a investida. Duo pede para ele parar.  
- Heero vamos pra casa?- Duo estava muito sensível.  
- Hum- Heero sorriu malicioso, e deitou Duo no mato alto da  
praça, para se esconderem, de quem quer que passe lá, mas eram umas  
onze horas da noite.  
Heero levanta os braços de Duo,e retira sua camiseta, colocando sua mão  
na sua cintura o erguendo, e começando a chupar seus mamilos, Duo pôs a  
cabeça para trás, e da sua boca só saiam gemidos.  
Heero se sentiu estimulado com os gemidos de Duo.  
- Duo?- Heero o chama parando a caricia.  
- Hum?- Duo estava com o corpo pegando fogo.  
- Solta a trança- Heero pede, ele sempre pedia isso a Duo,  
quando estavam fazendo amor.  
Duo puxa sua trança e começa a desamarra-la, enquanto Heero tirava sua  
regata, e sua calça.  
- Prontinho- Duo chacoalhou a cabeça, soltando as mechas presas  
de seu cabelo.  
Heero sorri e beija Duo, e este começa a estimular o membro de Heero,  
como ele fez com ele. Heero gemia baixinho, e ia retirando a calça de  
Duo.  
Os dois estavam nus no meio daquele mato.  
Os dois estavam ofegantes, e em estado elétrico, Duo começou a beijar o  
pescoço de Heero, e este estava se preparando para penetrar Duo.  
Heero recuava à medida que Duo gemia mais alto, então ele finalmente  
entra por completo, Heero fica parado, lambendo as gotículas de suor da  
testa de Duo, e este estava com os olhos abertos.  
Duo deu um sorriso malandro, e começou a se mover, para Heero se mexer.  
Heero sorri, e começa a se mexer dentro de Duo, ele ia devagar, até que  
acelerou a investida, os dois não paravam de gemer. Heero ia cada vez  
mais rápido, deixando os dois loucos, até que Heero pára dentro de Duo  
com seu sexo pulsante ao sentir a aproximação do orgasmo, Heero goza  
dentro de Duo, e quando este se sente preenchido goza em seu abdome.  
Os dois caem exaustos, Heero por cima de Duo e seu membro murchando  
dentro dele.  
- Essa conversa...foi muito melhor do que eu pensei- Duo diz  
beijando o pescoço de Heero.  
- Promete que vai ser assim para sempre- Heero encara Duo.  
- Por mim vai ser assim pela eternidade- Duo rouba um beijo de  
Heero, e olha pro lugar que ele estava.  
- Heero vamos embora?- Duo se sente incomodado com um monte de  
mato em cima dele.  
- Vamos- Heero sai de dentro de Duo, e se levanta, olhando se  
não tinha ninguém passando.  
Os dois se trocam e foram para casa abraçados, Duo estava quase dormindo  
na rua.  
Ao chegar em casa eles ficaram fazendo amor, até o dia raiar, e verem que  
não agüentam mais nenhum orgasmo.

Fim   
  
Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados. 


End file.
